Storm Emperor
Storm Emperor, known as Dragon and Kaminari to Tomo ni Arawareru Mono (雷鳴と共に現る者, roughly translated as "It who appears with thunder") in Japan, Tiamat in certain European translations, and Klanvaline in Etrian Odyssey II, is a long, three-eyed draconic serpent which closely resembles oriental dragons and enjoys soaring stormy skies. It has four clawed legs that it probably only uses to attack, as its body is always levitating. It also sports long, red whiskers, a pair of blade-like horns, and a trident-like tail, all of these most likely used to capture and control lightning. Its breath becomes a rampaging storm of powerful lightning that steals the life of whoever it strikes; its third eye may cast a powerful curse as well. It is one of the three elemental dragons; usually regarded as the easiest to handle, but still powerful enough to mop the floor with overconfident parties. Its battle theme is usually Scatter About, the exception being the first game, and can only be fought after getting the first ending. The Dragon is the only one of the trio that is not particular on its chosen habitat. However, it seems to prefer ruins as it inhabits both the deepest level of the Lost Shinjuku and an abandoned portion of the Petal Bridge, indicating that it prefers locations with minimal human traffic. Dragon (Etrian Odyssey) The Dragon 'can be found on 25F in the place where you fight Etreant. However, some quests have to be cleared to fight him, as you have to reach the postgame and beat Etreant in order to face this boss. As it is the volt-elemental dragon, it has an elementally themed attack, which can kill your party if not well defended. One method to avoid this is to use Antivolt at least lvl 5 to completely parry this attack. However, it can debuff the party as well if you are buffed. Its "rare drop" is the Volt Scale. Though it has no special requirement to get it, the Volt Scale has a very low drop chance. Skills *'Voltage (Uses ???): Deals high volt-elemental damage to all the party, antivolt is the way to avoid this attack. *'Curse' (Uses ???): Very high damage to one party member, drains the HP. *'Shield' (Uses ???): Dragon's defense increase. *'Corrupt '(Uses ???): Neutralizes your buffs - something like Resolve. Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Dragon (Etrian Odyssey II) Dragon reappears on Etrian Odyssey II on B17, with now more attacks and much less HP than in Etrian Odyssey. It now possesses HP absorb skills and inflicts Terror, though it is still the easiest of the trio. In order to fight it, a quest must be accepted. Its rare drop is obtained if you kill him with volt damage. It also makes an early appearance at the end of the quest 'Dazed and disoriented', just as the party manages to rescue the lost soldier. If the party has been taking up every quest as it appears throughout the game, they will be ill-suited to take on the Dragon at this point. The game even suggests to the player to retreat. However, if they do fight and defeat the Dragon here, not only does the player reap its drops, it also leaves behind a hefty additional reward of 50,000en. This does not affect the player's ability to challenge it again much later in the game. Skills *'Voltage '(Uses ???): Deals very high volt-elemental damage to the party, antivolt can completely parry it at high levels. *'Curse '(Uses head): Deals very high damage to one party member and steals their HP; half of the damage is absorbed as hp back to the dragon. *'Blow' (Uses ???): Deals medium damage to all the party, inflicts terror. *'Fury' (Uses ???): Raises Dragon's strength. Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Dragon (Etrian Odyssey III) Dragon later reappears on Etrian Odyssey 3, with more attacks and it is much more difficult to beat, with some status ailments and it can now OHKO if you aren't careful. It can absorb HP and now inflicts paralyze instead of terror, and can lower your defense as well. Skills *'Voltage '(Uses ???): deals very high volt-elemental damage to all the party (it can deal above 1000+ or maybe less), antivolt at MAX is the way to parry this attack completely. Also it uses it on turns that are multiples of 5 (1, 5, 10, 15, etc. But it may perform another attack in that turns). *'Corrupt '(Uses ???): Removes party buffs and it can OHKO or maybe curse. *'Curse '(Uses ???): Deals high damage to a party member and sucks HP, the damage dealt is the HP absorbed x2 and has a chance to curse. *'Fangs' (Uses ???): Deals medium damage to the party and decreases defense. *'Blow '(Uses ???): Deals high damage to all the party, may paralyze. Conditional Drops * In order to obtain the Dragon conditional drop, the Thunder Horn, you have to kill it with volt damage. Related Monsters *Wyrm *Drake Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey IV) The Storm Emperor can be fought in the Scarlet Pillars after beating the final boss, completing the quest Lady and the dragon and accepting the quest Battle against the storm. Successfully defeating the Storm Emperor will raise the level cap by 10 levels. Tactics The Storm Emperor attacks with many area of effect moves that can easily wipe your entire party if you come unprepared. He will always attack with Volt Breath on the first turn. The damage on Volt Breath can easily wipe your party; however, eating the Black Diamond (Plant) that is found near, using a Runemaster's Volt Rune, and carrying a Volt Charm will bring the damage down to single digits. The rest of his moves are still immensely powerful, and are highly likely to kill your party members. Getting off an Arm bind will greatly increase your odds of survival. The swiftest way to defeat the boss is to use heavy amounts of Flame elemental damage. You may be tempted to use a Runemaster's Fire Rune, but know that doing so will lose your resistance to his Volt Breath. Imperials are very good at piling on tons of Elemental damage, as is the Runemaster. If you are fighting the Storm Emperor as a part of its quest, Wiglaf can join the party as a guest party member to help you. As a level 70 Dancer/Landsknecht with a fire-enchanted sword, her Waltzes will be vital in lifting the ailments and binds the Storm Emperor can inflict, and her repeated chase hits can speed up the battle. Item Drops In order to get the Charged Horn, you must defeat the Dragon with a volt based attack. *'Thunder Scale' **Its edge is the crackle of lightning condensed. **11,960 en ***Along with Fire Scale and Reverse Scale, unlocks Dragonbane, a powerful sword. *'Charged Horn' **Its constant roar calls down the thunder. **30,000 en ***Defeat Storm Emperor with volt based damage. Prevents his standard drop. ***Unlocks Genmou, a powerful club with 6 forge slots. Related Monsters *Great Dragon *Blizzard King *Fallen One Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey Untold) The Storm Emperor in Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl is one of the three postgame dragons, and is considered the easiest of the three. It also will not appear until the quest 'Awakening the Serpent', which will not appear until after the quest 'Remnants of an Age Past' is completed. It will be found in the spot that Entreant was previously. Defeating it will increase the level cap by 10. Although the Storm Emperor is considered the easiest of the three dragons, it should still not be underestimated by any means. It is best to wait until all party members are at least level 70. Make sure to bring plenty of nectar and medica for the battle. It is strongly recommended to equip items that resist status conditions, such as the Toxic Gage. The Storm Emperor will always start the battle off with Volt Torrent, but that can be blocked with a Volt Wall. Other than that, it will use its standard attack, Binding Dance and Judgement. Every few turns, it will use Corrupting Howl, which will not only remove all party buffs, but can inflict either curse or terror. It is also always followed by Volt Torrent, so make sure to prepare yourself the next turn. After it reaches 50% health, the Storm Emperor will change things up slightly. It will now start using the move Ancient Curse along with the previous list of moves, but the overall strategy is the same. Skills * Volt Torrent (Uses ???): Attacks the entire party with a powerful volt attack * Judgement (Uses ???): Attacks the entire party, may paralyze * Binding Dance (Uses ???): Randomly binds party members * Corrupting Howl (Uses ???): Nullifies all party buffs and can inflict curse or terror randomly * Ancient Curse (Uses ???): Hits two party members, will heal itself proportionally to damage done Conditional Drop * To get the Storm Emperor's conditional drop, the Thunder Eye, you must finish it off with a volt attack. Related Monsters * Great Dragon * Blizzard King Storm Emperor (Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold) The Storm Emperor returns in the second game's remake, again as a post-game superboss. In order to fight it, you must complete a long questline related to the birdfolk. Surprisingly, the out of the three elemental dragons, the Storm Emperor is the one that is given the most importance through the game. You first meet it on The Golden Shadow quest, where you must rescue a group of soldiers being kept captive by the dragon, and at the end of the quest, you get a chance to fight the dragon. Since this is much earlier than you are supposed to fight it, it isn't recommended to do so. However, should you choose to fight it and survive for that long, after 4 turns the dragon will run away. No additional quest rewards are given, but the quest's dialogue will change slightly should you complete such a feat. If you somehow manage to defeat it after preventing it from fleeing by binding its legs, the quest's dialogue will change yet again and you will receive an additional 100,000 ental on top of the regular quest rewards. Later on the story, the Storm Emperor will attack High Lagaard directly, being the first time any of the dragons directly attack any of the game's major cities. It will also attempt to destroy the safe where the Birdfolk stores most of their relics, where it is revealed that they have a long lasting rivalry with the dragon, whom they named Klanvaline. The dragon is finally battled at The Volt King's Rampage quest, which grants the player access to the outer rim of 19F. The journey to the Storm Emperor leads the player around the outside edge, dodging Wandering Eyes and going back around 18F until they reach the upper-right corner of 19F. However, after being defeated, despite its grievous wounds the dragon will attempt one final attack on High Lagaard with little strength it still has. At this point, the bird that you saved at the quest An Ethical Dilemma will help holding it down, but unless you have a survivalist or a gunner on the party, the mighty dragon will turn its attention to the chick. Regardless of either outcome, the dragon will be interrupted by Canaan, who finishes it off with the Divide Bow, one of the sacred relics of the bird folk, and perhaps the reason why the Storm Emperor attempted to destroy the Bird Folk's safe. After the rampaging dragon is put down, Canaan hands the Divide Bow to you. It is, in terms of pure ATK stat, the strongest bow in the game. Strategy The battle against the Storm Emperor is a very difficult one. Despite its low HP and defenses, it can easily be considered the toughest of the three dragons in this game, due to the large array of crippling ailments and binds it is prone to inflicting. Before you challenge this mighty beast, you must make sure to have at least two characters who know Volt Wall at level 5 or higher. Having resistance against fear and paralysis or skills that block status ailments, such as Barrier, is fundamental, as well as giving at least one of your Volt Wall users an Arm Guard, in order to prevent arm binding. Skills that inflict leg bind are very useful as well, but keep in mind that the boss resists all kinds of binding skills, so a character with high luck and/or an incredibly high Curb ATK Up level will be required. Unbind or multiple Therica Bs may be required as well, in order to deal with the multiple binds the boss inflicts. Like the other dragons, the Storm Emperor has a Core on this game. When enough damage has been done to it, the Yellow Heart on its forehead will begin to glow. At the end of each turn, the Yellow Heart will cast Resonant Volt, which deals heavy volt damage to the entire party, and will increase in power for each turn the core has remained active. This is often lethal on higher difficulties, especially on Expert, as the core damage escalates very quickly, and by turn 4 or 5, the damage will be enough to wipe out your entire party. For this reason, having a character to cast Volt Wall every turn while the core is active is vital, and a character with powerful Fire area attacks can quickly defeat the core while also doing damage to the Storm Emperor. The Storm Emperor will activate the Yellow Heart for the first time once around 30% of its maximum health has been depleted. If you deactivate the core at this point, the core will remain inactive until it activates it for a second time, once you have dealt around 60% of damage to the boss. At this point however, if you destroy the core, it will be reactivated in a few turns, and repeat the cycle until the dragon is dead. For this reason, focusing on the dragon is more advised once the Blue Heart is activated for the second time. Aside that, the fight plays the same as in Etrian Odyssey Untold. It will always open the fight with Volt Torrent, which deals massive damage to the entire party. Unless you're playing on picnic difficulty, it's very hard to survive this attack via normal means, so Volt Wall is recommended to counter it. The Storm Emperor will always use Volt Torrent on the turn after Corrupt Howl, which removes all buffs from the entire party and inflicts either fear or curse on them. Note that due to how this move works, ailment-blocking buffs like Prevent Order will have no effect in preventing the ailments caused by this move. If the Yellow Heart is active during a Volt Torrent turn, two Volt Walls in the same turn will be required in order to survive both Volt Torrent and Resonant Volt. Between these attacks, the Storm Emperor will use either Judgment, which deals heavy damage to the entire party and inflicts paralysis, or Binding Dance, which attempts to bind the entire body of the whole party. Due to how much one needs to dedicate the party to defense in the form of blocking its strongest attacks or resisting its ailments, losing turns to either binds, paralysis, or fear can utterly shatter the party's momentum. Once its health gets low enough, the Storm Emperor may also use Ancient Curse, which deals heavy damage to two random targets and recover some HP to the boss, proportional to the damage given. Skills * Volt Torrent (uses head): Massive volt-elemental damage to the entire party. * Corrupt Howl (uses head): Removes all buffs and inflicts curse or fear on the entire party. * Judgment (uses legs): Deals heavy damage to the entire party and inflicts paralysis. * Binding Dance (uses legs): Inflicts head, arm and leg bind to the entire party. * Ancient Curse (uses arms): Deals heavy damage to two random targets and recovers HP based on amount of damage dealt. Conditional Drops In order to get its conditional drop, the Thunderous Eye, you must defeat the Storm Emperor with a volt attack. This requires an attack that carries multiple attributes, like Shock Sabre, Riot Formula, or Akashic Nova, to accomplish. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Ouroboros Robe, the strongest armor for the Alchemist. Related Monsters * Great Dragon * Blizzard King Category:Etrian Odyssey I Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey II Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey III Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey I Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey II Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey III Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey IV Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold Monsters